kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC6 transcript
The transcript for King's Quest Chapter VI: Epilogue (aka King's Quest: Epilogue). Transcript VO_E6 Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm gonna show you some of my new moves!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm gonna call this one the...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whirlybird of menacing fear!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Unexpected reversal of fortune!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mildly awkward family dinner!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Secret butler!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Olfie, I haven't done anything yet!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, wait til you feel this one! I'm gonna string everything together and stick the landing. It'll be dangerous. It'll be death-defying. It'll be a feat of...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll just do it in the field then it'll be a higher degree of difficulty. Oh and, Olfie... do you think that.. one day I could have my own nickname?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I do! It's just... I'd like to find my own path and along with it, my nickname. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thanks! And today I'm determined to find that yarblesnoof!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Always seek adventure, Olfie!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was my first solo trip away from home. I was well-practiced within the safety of the castle walls, but today, my feather was gonna get its first real notch. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Every good adventure seeker knows to be prepared, and I most definitely am.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Trusty hatchet. Check.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Achaka's bow that Grandpa used on many a quest. Check. Who knows what danger lurks out here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn's legendary adventuring rope. Check.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, well, I guess that's it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, yarblesnoofs, come out, come out wherever you are! I need that tracking badge!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? A queen still needs to develop new and important skills. You can always be better!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, ok. That was pretty good.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Huh. What would Grandpa do?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I felt as though I was at a loss for what to do and then I remembered. I was a 4th rank wedzel wolf scout. I needed to slow down and observe what was around me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think these will work.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks to have the perfect spring for my trap.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It takes more than a sapling to make a trap. I need something to hold the yarblesnoof.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These are nature's adventuring ropes. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This should get me the length I need.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I should hide here once I've set the trap. I don't want to scare off any yarblesnoofs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And now we wait. And hide.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. They'll have to want these.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. The yarblesnoofs would be crazy not to want this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Small food for a small animal.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't know why snutes like this so much.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hear you, stomach, but now's not our time to eat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The yarblesnoofs seem obsessed with dark places. I bet their food grows only in shadows.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Of course! Sugarshrooms.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There was no way I could get to any of the sugarshrooms here, I'd have to find a less popular feeding location.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ooooh! Wild star berries. Someone has to love these as much as I do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These prints are all over the castle stables, so definitely snute tracks.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wouldn't have made 4th Rank Wedzel Wolf Scout if I couldn't recognize the tracks of a badger.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These must be yarblesnoof tracks.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've never seen these tracks before. What else is out here?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I leave these footprints? I don't remember walking here before.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would never hurt a creature in a non life or death scenario. I'm not even sure I could shoot one then.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The badge is about tracking not shooting.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This is not an attacking bow, it's a puzzling one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't remember exactly what yarblesnoofs liked to eat, but I was sure it was in this forest.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I continued to adventure in the forest, searching for clues as to what the yarblesnoofs liked.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew if I studied their habits, I would find my solution.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I tried really hard to continue to narrate my own adventure, but it's really hard to think about what you want to do next when you're talking about what you're doing now. So I stopped and left the storytelling for after my adventure was complete.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarblesnoof tracks! Odd, they seem to be very concentrated by these holes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why are they so obsessed with keeping their heads in the dark? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok, I can pass this test. I just need to find the pattern.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your food's mine now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just come over here! I'll give you a snack.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes! Sugarshrooms! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok, I need to find a way to get those sugarshrooms.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I probably need some help to get those sugarshrooms.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandma always warned me about the stomping tendencies of snutes but I'd never seen it in action.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wonder if I could get them to stomp somewhere else.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let me cut you down.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're not what I was after. Let's get you down.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think i need to mix things up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry about the trouble, little one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Carry on with your day!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and do animal things!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You wouldn't happen to know how to catch a yarblesnoof, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you one of those enchanted talking animals? Cause, I could use some help.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh so you're the one who's eating all of those.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess that wasn't yarblesnoof food.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm. What do yarblesnoofs eat again, cause it doesn't seem to be that.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, come on. It's safe. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How could I forget scout rule 14: all creatures are wary of the unnatural. It just needs a mask.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got you! Now, just hop into my hood and we'll be on our way.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What are you doing in there?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can help. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You got yourself into this mess, not me. I was just catching yarblesnoofs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, yeah. I'll get you down.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll just shoot you down instead of using my hatchet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Almost. Almost...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="SHREKEE?! Wait. DRAGON?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know Achaka?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't know what you're saying!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bigger problem here! I mean, there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, it's Achaka's. He was a friend of the family.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What about the shrekee?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="WATCH OUT!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait! It's just a shrekee. Dragons are great.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It isn't safe, Mr. Fancycakes. Get outta here!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stalama!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have an idea. Take this one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarble yarble yarble!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See! We'll direct it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep going!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My turn!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your turn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quickly!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've got you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Towards Fancycakes!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've gotta stop the yarblesnoofs!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bota? Oh right, shoot!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh yeah, ok. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't do this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You got this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Come on.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Almost there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep going.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="THAT. WAS. AMAZING! We just defeated a twirling, whirling gaggle of yarblesnoofs and the most menacing dragon I have ever seen!") Subtitles1=(Text="Well, it was the first dragon i've ever seen but we did it! I can't believe I had to use Achaka's bow.",Time=8.4110) Subtitles2=(Text="Are we the dueling archers now? I don't wanna duel you, I just think, I mean, you're much better than me, but we can be super friendly archers.",Time=14.357) Subtitles3=(Text="I didn't think I could make the shot. I've never been able to make the shot but you believed... and then I did... and then you threw the rope and then we DID IT!",Time=20.345) Subtitles4=(Text="This is the best adventure ever and I'm still gonna get my Wedzel Wolf Scout Patch and now I have a new best friend and THIS. IS. THE. BEST.",Time=28.321) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="THAT. WAS. AMAZING! 'We just defeated a twirling, whirling gaggle of yarblesnoofs and the most menacing dragon I have ever seen! Did you see me shoot?! Of course you did, and I couldn't have done it with out you! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, um. Sorry, I get a bit excited when it comes to adventure.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm Queen Gwendolyn, granddaughter of King Graham the Brave.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm Queen Gwendolyn, granddaughter of King Graham the Wise.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm Queen Gwendolyn, granddaughter of King Graham the Compassionate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh! Achaka was your grandfather.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Um. Well, my grandfather gave this to me, but without Achaka, I wouldn't be here. It belongs to you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Really?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hope we adventure again soon, Taskia. I really want to know what's up with you and Mr. Fancycakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hope we adventure again soon, Taskia. Maybe with less shrekees.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, it's fine. I don't think it meant to cause any harm. It's not even the same dragon.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See? It's just hungry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A pet dragon.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhhhhhh!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's coming right for us!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere to go!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok. ok. A mess is just a chance to try your plan B adventure. We're good. We got this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I will call you, Ernesto.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And here we find the snute. The scout guide says he can leap nearly 30 feet in the air. I feel that's unlikely.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And there's the yarblesnoof! They are said to be quite elusive but I'm guessing everyone found them annoying and chose not to bring them to town.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Daventry's finest. The scout's guide always reminds us that while badgers have four legs, they got tired of dirtying all their paws and reared up onto two legs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stop shooting! You're gonna hurt it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This isn't the same dragon that killed Achaka!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can't we talk about this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Revenge isn't the answer.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stalama! Stalama!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have to run out of arrows, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They're getting closer!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere else I can send them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Watch out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There aren't even a lot of items in this story, why would you think that object goes with that?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think so.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Moon meet logic.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Try another.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Round peg, square hole. Do I seem like I'm repeating myself?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nuh-Uh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you trying to trick me?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa. Do you need a nap?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That won't work.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You should save that for later.") VO E6 Taskia SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="SHREKEE!!!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="ACHAKA?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="ACHAKA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="ACHAKA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="ACHAKA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shrekee morta Achaka. Taskia morta shrekee.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="STALAMA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fancycakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shrekee!!!!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bota! Bota! Bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stalama. Bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa nata! Affa nata! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="BOTA!!!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarble yarble yarble!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa nata.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Taskia.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Achaka. Grand?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa nata.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa nata.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fancycakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shrekee!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stalama stalama!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") E6_TrapCinematic GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice ChoiceA="I don't know what you're saying!" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice ChoiceB="Bigger problem here!" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice ChoiceC="Yeah, it's Achaka's." GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice ChoiceD="What about the shrekee?!" GrahamsGame E6_Hatchet_ItemDescription=My trusty hatchet E6_Rope_ItemDescription=Acorn's adventuring rope E6_Grapes_ItemDescription=Grapes E6_Leaves_ItemDescription=Leaves E6_Badger_ItemDescription=Badger E6_Bananas_ItemDescription=Bananas E6_Sugarshrooms_ItemDescription=Sugar shrooms E6_Vines_ItemDescription=Vines aka nature's adventuring rope V0_E6_Olfie (cut) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oooh. Do that again. You got that itch I can't reach.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Olfie knows what you can do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? But I thought you like having same name as Grandpa did.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wonder if she sought out a ride home?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That felt very impressive.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's not what Olfie saw in his mind.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Bandicoot.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Goosey.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Honeybee.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? But I thought you liked having same name as Grandpa did.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You got it, Queen Gwendolyn the To Be Determined.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hope she remembers I'm her ride home.") Category:KQCE Category:KQC6 Category:KQAOG transcripts